


Peter Vincent’s Sexual Exploits

by deerstalker



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Anal Play, Cock Tease, Exploration, F/M, Kink Exploration, Multi, Rimming, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerstalker/pseuds/deerstalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is drunk, and pleading; he’ll do anything if you get him drunk enough, self experimentation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter Vincent’s Sexual Exploits

Peter moaned, a half hearted plead for Ginger; he’d drunk one too many glasses of ‘piss’ tonight. He lay slumped on his chair, gown slipping off his legs; and his member hanging half-hard as he stocked it in a semi-aware state; fucking himself was something he almost did in his sleep now.

‘Ginger!’ he wined, he felt so alone when she did not come instantly to his calls; he needed her, regardless of how they treated each other: she was the only person that truly felt comfortable with sexually when sober, although after a few drinks he would be feeling up anything close to him, guys or girls; it didn’t matter in the end. He needed instant pleasure; it was the only way to stop remembering those images, those nightmares from the past. Alcohol was the only way he could wish them away.

‘Please, Honey!’ boy he was getting despite, he couldn’t keep this semi going all night in this state. ‘I need to cum!’ His robe had now fallen off his shoulder’s although he did not realise, the smooth silk brushing against his muscles felt cool and refreshing ‘Alright, alright!’ He heard Ginger yell in reply, as though the task was a chore; he knew though that regardless of what she said; she loved it too. Peter suddenly felt his head spin, his body was getting too excited, and in a momentarily daze he stumbled off the couch.

‘Fuck!’

His gown ripped open and he fell stark naked onto the fluffy smooth carpet. Ginger walked in on a scene she had seen more than once, Peter lying naked; drunk and desperate; stroking himself and waiting for her. ‘I can’t wait any longer!’ he shouted at her, and attempted to pull himself up unsuccessfully. Ginger laughed at his pathetic acts, yet could see the variability in his eyes; she did truly adore this man; no matter how many other people he fucked, she would the only one he needed more than once.

‘Please!’ he begged, and suddenly she was between his legs; licking and sucking on the skin in his inner thy; arousing him instantly. ‘Fucking tease, you bitch!’ His lower body convulsed whilst she rubbed his balls; and licked the base of his penis. He was throbbing now; he hadn’t had sex in more than two days and it was just begging to come out now. ‘Baby, you know that I know how much you hate it when I tease you’ Ginger whispered with a laugh, her accent slurring the words ‘Why else do you think I do it?’ She licked all the way up the side of his dick and Peter shivered.

‘Goddam it! Just fucking take it in!’

‘What’s the magic word?’  
‘Please Ginger!’

And with one movement she placed her mouth over his length, smoothly sucking and licking the tender flesh. He screamed and began shouting in tongues she did not understand, as he often did when he was drunk, and she smiled to herself. He grasped tightly to her hair, and laughed too; when he was drunk he lost a bit of himself; or did the real him come out? He wasn’t too sure.  
“Oh, women do it so differently to men” he stated, moving his hips to the pace of her sucking. ‘Men are often so much more aggressive than women ever are… OW!’ Ginger grasped his testacies tightly, and came off him.  
“Do you enjoy men more than women?” she asked, very curious  
“Ginger, you can’t just fucking stop… plea-“  
“Do you enjoy the feeling of them inside you?”

Peter thought for a second about what she was asking him.  
“I can’t sayyyyyy” he’d began slurring his words now “I’ve never been on bottom… yet”

Ginger’s face suddenly formed a wicked smile.  
“Get on all fours”  
“What are yo-“  
“Get on all fours!”  
“Why?”  
“I don’t question you when you tell me to do it”  
“Fucking hell”

Peter attempted to move his body, his head spinning as he tried sitting up; as though he was going to be sick. Very slowly he moved so that he was on all fours, fumbling around to get a grip on the floor “Ginger do I hav-“ He question was stopped mid sentence with a smack on the ass. He reeled back in pain, yet his erection did not drop; this was more enjoyable than he had perhaps thought. Suddenly he was facing away from Ginger, what was he doing? He didn’t even know; get him drunk enough and he’d try anything.

He could feel Ginger’s fingers rubbing where she’d smacked on his ass, but slowly getting closer and closer to his hole. He felt pre-cum falling off his dick, and suddenly he was rubbing it. He recalled all the times it was him in Ginger’s position; all the men he’d fucked whilst they stood before him on all fours; practically begging him to do them, he’d never truly considered himself as the one being fucked before; unsure as to why though.  
‘We’re going to play a game’ he could hear Ginger say, and giggled cutely; sounding much more innocent than he knew she was.  
“What, you want me to play Doctor again?” he laughed drunkenly “Why do you have such a thing for Doctors?” He received another smack in return and winced, but continued to rub himself slowly.  
“Well than what’s the game then?” he asked roughly, beginning to get frustrated again. ‘You’ll see my love” she answered ‘something I learnt back where I come from…”

Peter could feel her begin to rub his ass, the skin gently; the sensation was so new in this position; it was wonderful. He shivered as he noticed her fingers begin to rub even deeper; he skin in his inner ass very sensitive; he’d never been touched there before. “Oh Vincent” she tutted “You’re so very tight! Where going to need to do something about that…” and suddenly she was licking him. Peter Vincent had never felt such a sensation before; feeling so warm and wet at the same time; his body convulsing all over from the sensitivity of that skin. “What the fuck Ginger- AH!’ He felt her lick in deeper; and he moaned with pleasure; “Fuck, this is better then I was expecting…” he whispered, not too sure if Ginger heard but it didn’t matter; he was in his own world; the emotions running through his; as though time was not a restraint; he was free from all man-man fears.

His ass was now looser, more relaxed and wet from Ginger’s saliva, his member dripping with pre-cum and so very lubricated; he wasn’t too sure how much longer he could hold on. Suddenly he could feel curiosity keep over him, the heat of the moment light a fire within his stomach.  
“Ginger could you…”  
“Yes Vincent” She knew what he wanted but wouldn’t give it to him unless he said it.  
“You know what I want! Please!”  
“Say it…”  
“I want you inside me! Fucking hell, you fucking bitch, ahh!”  
He begin shouting insults, how did she know him so well!

“Whatever you ask for my love” she rubbed her fingers around his hole and he groaned loudly; man this was good; why hadn’t he tried this sooner…

She smoothly pushed a single finger inside him; and he was in bliss. She easily pushed another in and began to stroke his prostate. He suddenly wondered where she had done this before.  
“Oh God!” he moaned and began to whimper with pleasure; he was on the verge of coming. His whole body shook and could no longer hold himself.

He came, hard all over his hand and the carpet; yelling and moaning whilst Ginger continued rubbing whilst inside him. He couldn’t hold himself up and suddenly let his upper body fall, his head resting on the cool floor; breathing deeply.

 

He waited a moment as the feeling began to leave, and Ginger slowly pulled her fingers out of him. She rubbed his ass slightly once again in affection, and smacked it abruptly causing him to cry out. She stood up and began to leave.

Vincent slumped onto the floor and rolled over onto his back, legs spread wide and cum all over his stomach; ‘Where the fuck do you think you’re going” he asked, watching her from below, ‘To watch my show! Clean yourself up!” She smiled at him knowingly and began to walk off, “You better not fucking telling anyone about this” He shouted at her, “Oh believe me I will!” she replied and he heard her laugh loudly.

Shit he was tired; holding yourself up was difficult! He slowly lowered his hand down to his hole and felt it; still dripping wet and smooth; relaxed and open… hmmm… maybe he should start shaving down there.


End file.
